eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
The Mother of All Tigres/Transcript
(Episode begins at the Riveras' apartment. Señor Chapi is taking a nap in his cage. Screams are heard, and a hole is busted through the wall. The group of people ricochet around, and stop on the floor. It's revealed to be El Tigre, Frida, White Pantera, Puma Loco and El Oso chained up.) Manny: 'The Super Macho Chain Capture worked! '''El Oso: '''You wouldn't have won if I hadn't lost, man. '''Rodolfo: '''We saved the priceless black platinum diamond pearl! ''(Pans out to Granpapi, who is examining the pearl.) 'Granpapi: '''Yes, priceless. (rubs it) Very good. ''(He put it in his pocket. We are shown the other side of the room, which is a complete mess.) 'Rodolfo: '''Now, Manny, we have work to do. ''(He suddenly appears in a love state.) 'Rodolfo (continued): '''The divine angel who is your mother is coming to visit! (twists his arms together) And we must... ''(He snaps out of his love state and gets serious.) 'Rodolfo (continued): '...clean up this mess! At once! 'El Oso: ' Why, man? (Manny pats his head.) 'Manny: '''Oh, you gotta hear this story. ''(A flashback begins, showing Manny as a baby and his parents taking him for a walk together.) 'Manny (VO): '''When my folks first got married, Mom used to think Dad being White Pantera was cool. ''(They stop when a crash is heard.) 'Manny (VO): '''One day... ''(It's revealed to be El Mal Verde causing trouble. Rodolfo transforms into White Pantera to take him on.) 'Rodolfo: '''Halt, fiend! So says, Whi- ''(Mal Verde smashes his metal club onto White Pantera. He repeatedly smashes him into the ground, then he laughs and walks away, dragging his club along. Maria, carrying Manny, goes up to Rodolfo, who is bruised and beaten, holding a thumbs up.) 'Manny (VO): '''It was the first time she saw my dad get hurt, and she totally lost it. ''(Maria starts hyperventilating at the sight. Fade to show a creature putting salt on a building and chomping it, swallowing afterwards. Cut to Rodolfo, Maria and Manny, who is a toddler. They are in their home. Rodolfo, watching the scene in his White Pantera persona, rushes out, but not before giving Maria a kiss. Maria watches the fight as an octopus monster joins in on brawling Rodolfo, sweating, hyperventilating and chittering her teeth. She finally pulls on her hair and screams out as the scene zooms into darkness.) '''Rodolfo (VO): (during aforementioned scene) Maria didn't want me to be a superhero anymore. She couldn't stand to see me in danger. But I could not ignore the crisp, clean refreshing call of crime fighting! It was in my blood! In the end, she could not stand it anymore. (Scene fades out to Rodolfo standing in sad suspense as Maria is packing her bags.) 'Rodolfo (VO, continued): '''She had to...leave me! ''(Maria kisses Manny on the head. She is seen standing at the door while Rodolfo looks at her with sadness.) 'Maria: '''I'm sorry, but I married the man, not the mask. ''(The door closes in front of her. A split second later, Granpapi hops in on Little Mule.) 'Granpapi (VO): '''I moved in to make sure Rodolfo and Manny would be okay. ''(Cut to Granpapi walking away from a crash blimp on a restaurant.) 'Granpapi (VO, continued): '''Also because I crashed my evil headquarters of evil. ''(We are shown a compilation of music albums with Maria on them.) 'Granpapi (VO, continued): '''Maria's career as a mariachi singer took off after that. ''(A airplane is shown flying before it cuts to Maria performing on stage.) 'Granpapi (VO, continued): ' She traveled the world, performing for adoring fan everywhere, even Luxembourg. Manny goes to visit her every month. (A side of Maria singing is shown; Manny and Granpapi are seen at the front. The two watch with touching expressions. Granpapi uses his Sombrero of Chaos to pickpocket money from the person sitting next to Manny. We cut to Manny, Frida, Rodolfo and Granpapi in the Rivera home. Manny looks down at his newly-acquired El Tigre belt with happiness.) 'Manny (VO): '''I got my El Tigre belt after Mom went on tour. ''(Manny spins the belt buckle and turns into El Tigre. Back to the present.) 'Manny: '''And I, uh.....haven't had a chance to tell her about it yet. '''Frida: '''Dude, she is gonna freak when she finds out! '''Manny: '''I know. ''(We pan out quickly, and El Oso appears to be agitated.) 'Manny: '''So that's why we gotta clean. If my mom sees all this wreckage, she'll know we've been doing superhero stuff, and she'll freak out. '''El Oso: '''I just asked why you gotta hide stuff! You don't gotta tell me the whole story, man! ''(Rodolfo shoves various items in the closet.) '''Rodolfo: '''Hurry! Maria will be here tomorrow! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Season 1